Our Bond
by ghikiJ
Summary: They grew up together. They suffered together. Now they're being torn apart. Oneshot.


Hey everyone! I finally got to post this oneshot/songfic...whew. Please Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Rob Thomas's song 'Ever the Same'**

**Our Bond**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Matt?" Sora asked the blonde man. 

Matt smiled at her and pulled her into their last embrace as a couple. He patted her back and said, "Sora, I'm sure…besides, you're not the only one…" he winked at her and clasped her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

"Tai hurry up! We're late as it is!" a fifteen year-old Kari Kamiya hollered from the living room, calling for her older brother to hurry up. It is, after all, the 7th anniversary of the defeat of Apocalymon and they were having a reunion in the Digital World. 

"I'm there, hold on for one second." He hollered back. Tai has been really looking forward for this year's reunion because it might be his last in Japan. After competing in game after game, Tai has been recruited to play for an American Soccer team and is due to leave the very next week.

He looked one last time on the piece of paper he's been holding. In it was a little poem from his childhood…

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight…_

He crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can. He decided that he should move on from a defeat in which he lost even before he fought.

Kari was relieved with the instantaneous fortune of her brother. Ever since the last battle against Armageddemon, Tai hasn't been himself. When Kari found out the reason, she couldn't blame him. It's well known to everyone in Digital Destiny that Tai Kamiya is in love with Sora Takenouchi, maybe except for the two of them. Her sudden choice was quite a shock at first but, like all controversies, died as time passed. Tai has been more aloof, reserved, as if he became a completely different person. Kari was worried about him, of course, but when he received the mail from the American team, he was ecstatic. He, all of the sudden, reverted back to his old, cheerful, self and Kari was grateful because of that.

Tai came staggering down the stairs, trying his best to tame the wild mass thathe called his hair. Kari giggled and said that he should give up and that there's no way to tame that bush of a hair that he has. Tai crossed his arms and tried his best pout; Kari only rolled her eyes and motioned him to go. Tai followed suit.

As they entered the park, where they are supposed to meet, Tai did his best to absorb his surroundings. He knew that he's going to be leaving soon and might not probably have another chance to spend this much time in his hometown. He felt as if the recruitment he got was a new downpour for him, cleaning and refreshing him. As soon as he got it, he was determined to leave the childhood crush and love that he devoted to Sora and convincedthat they both walk different paths now. However, try as he might, the sight of her with his best friend made his heart wrench. Tai was so concentrated on keeping his feelings in check that he didn't notice the expression of sadness on the red-head's face.

"You finally made it Tai!"yelled Davis. Tai just nodded and gave the younger goggle-head a noogie, "Would you keep it down…? It's not as if I'm ten miles away from you." Tai chuckled.

"But Tai, pretty soon you would be and not just for ten miles." Tk said.

"So that's why we shouldn't waste time here…let's have some fun. Izzy, is the gate ready?" Tai asked the resident computer whiz. Izzy gave him thumbs up and said, "Prodigious, and we're going to meet up with Mimi. She emailed me and said that we should hurry up, she's been waiting for us."

"Alright let's go…" Tai said, and in moments the second generation and most of the first one's are in. Sora lingered for a bit and felt a supporting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Matt.

"Hey, no time to go chicken now…this might be your last chance, take it." He smiled and walked through the gate, adjusting the strap on his guitar case on the way.

Sora heavily sighed and followed. When she got through, she saw the digimon pairing up with there partners and her best friend Mimi along with them. She smiled; it was like the old days. How she wanted to go back tothe way they were before, no avoidance, no awkwardness, and no nothing just plain laughs and smiles. It pained her toknow that she was part of the reason that caused the fall out. She just realized, after 2 years that it was her entire fault why her best friends' started avoiding her.

Of course, the last 2 years were also painful in her part. Ever since she could remember, Tai was always by her side and to lose his companionship overnight was too much for her. He has become an icon in her life. He has become the role model when she's feeling down, a concrete post to lean on when she's weary and a friend like no other. He has done almost everything for her and what did she do? Leave him for his best friend. She thought that sooner or later, he would go back to way he used to be and, in fact, he did try. His struggle to be what he used to be didn't go unnoticed to Sora, but it was still a fraction of what they once had. Realizing that she loves him didn't help either.

She does love him. His childish attitude and all his carelessness, she treasured in her heart. She just didn't know that it would end up like this, everything just went south and now he's about to leave. Sora could still remember the first time she heard of him leaving, she subconsciously shed a tear and herheart felt like someone grasped it so hard that it hurt. To her that was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore. She's the one at fault and the least she could do is say a proper apology, before he departs.

Apparently, she has been standing there for a quite a while and almost everybody stared at her. She forced a smile a joined them.

As the tradition goes, they talked about and retold the story of their adventures, from that summer camp day up towards the very last blow on Apocalymon. Sora remained silent; to talk about the past just made her feel worse. Everything was so fun back then, dangerous but fun. They were so carefree, everything was so simple. Her reverie was interrupted when Matt spoke.

"Hey, Tai I have something for you. Just take it as a good luck present from me." Tai had a bewildered look on his face. Matt looked at Sora, who looked like she was frightened. Mimi, who knew the whole development, just smiled and petted the sleeping Gabumon that wasdozing offbeside her.

"Really now, hmm… maybe I should check if it's authentic firstand would actually give me good luck rather than the opposite." Tai laughed playfully.

Matt just grinned back at him, "Oh it'll give you good luck alright…This song is dedicated to my very best friends, Tai and Sora. Come to think of it…they're the ones who composed the song." He then started strumming his guitar, then suddenly stopped, "Oh before you go berserk…I just want to tell you that Sora gave it to me." He then continued with the song intro. Tai glanced at Sora, who looked uncomfortable sitting on the grass, then back at Matt. Yamato Ishida then started singing…

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now _

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Tai was taken back. The poem that he and Sora wrote just after they got back from the digital world was made to a song. It was supposed to be their project in theEnglish class but turned out to be something much more powerful that they both kept a copy of it. It was about their friendship and their struggles in the digital world as the first digidestined. Aside from getting an 'A' for it, this poem was the one reason that made Tai realize his true feelings for Sora.

_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
__Forever in me  
Ever the same_

Sora, too, was taken back by her emotions, even though she knew what Matt was planning when he asked for something like this to make to a song. If hecould just not sing itso well…the way Yamato sang the song just made the message drill into her heart, making her hurt more than she already was.

_We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end _

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Sora started to sob, her tears threatening to fall from her red eyes. Tai looked at her then back at the smiling and still singing Matt. Tai inwardly wished that the singer didn't know them so well. He could still remember when they were writing this poem and he could've sworn that this part wasn't there. He was reading it this morning for god's sakes.

Sora seemed to know what he was thinking about too, for she looked at Matt, who just shrugged. Does this mean thathe knew…? After all this time he knew, that her heart was really with Tai from the beginning? And that he just played along, hoping that both she and Tai would get back to their senses? She sobbed harder; now, she has to apologize to the both of them. She gazed at Matt again, who just slightly nodded his head, as if saying 'No problem' He then motioned to Tai…

_Fall on me  
__Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same _

Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

The other digidestined just watched the whole thing from the sidelines. All of them knew that this would happen sooner or later and they were grateful that it happened before Tai left. Tk placed a gently hand on Kari's shoulder, comforting her. She smiled back at him, thankful for everything that's happening now.

Sora slowly stood up and tentatively walked away from the main group, with Tai following her. They both knew that they have to end loose ties. Tai was the one who spoke first, his voice was more shaken than he thought.

"I really want to hit him right now…"

Sora chuckled through her sobs, "That would be rude…he already broke up with me and now you're going to beat him…?"

Tai sucked his breath, "Why…?"

"Tai," Sora summoned all her courage to speak, "You really did number on me when you said that you're going to leave us and I…I can't accept it. I…I know it's selfish but I don't want you to go…"

"Sora…" He sighed, "I've let you go and you did. I never asked you stay…"

Sora let her tears fall, "I know…I know…I just." She looked at him with teary eyes, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have." From back in the camp, Yamato's voice was still clear through the blue sky.

_You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love_

Tai hung his head and chuckled lightly, "I really want to kill him. He knows me too well."

Sora looked at him confusedly, "Huh…?"

He smiled at her and placed a gently hand on her cheek, "Do you remember, why we wrote that poem…?" when she didn't answer he continued, "You said that you wanted to preserve the bond that we shared with both each other and everybody else." He ran his thumb to wipe away her tears.

She held his hand and whimpered, "Yes, our bond, you also said that…that we should never forget the bond that we forged here in digital world." She let her tears flow more freely. She couldn't take it any more, his kindness and gentleness was too much. He's making this harder than it already was. She felt like she's being torn to pieces and that she's falling into a deep hole that's threatening to devour her. It felt like the same pit that swallowed her all those years before. She has always been a hindrance to Tai. She has always been the weakness of such a powerful person. She would beof much more use to him if she's not in his life anymore…but she doesn't want to let him go.

Tai is in a hard spot too. He loves her with all his heart but he doesn't want to get hurt again. He wanted to be her knight-in-shining armor, the one that would protect her from everything and the one she would lean on when she's in trouble. He wanted to be all those things. She's so precious to him. She's the only one he would give his life for but she had hurt him. Was he thatcowardly already? Is not being able to have the crest courage made him such a wuss? If he was going to her hero, he shouldn't be afraid of her feelings towards him. That fear was the reason he lost her in the first place. By pulling her in his arms, he made his choice.

Sora stiffened when Tai embraced her. It was nothing like she had dreamed of, it was far more than she could've thought. In no time, she relaxed in his arms. That wasn't the case when she was with Matt. Tai was much more loving, much gentler and much warmer to her. Was this their goodbye? Their first and last embrace? If it is then she didn't want to let go. She clung to him for her very survival, like shealways did. He was her support, her hero. She continued to cry…

Tai sighed and patted her back. He never really knew how to calm a crying girl down. It was then he heard the song from the camp. He sang along…

_Fall on me  
__Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same _

Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

Sora just kept her head buried in his chest as he sang the song. Somehow, the song made much more sense whensung in his imperfect voice than it could ever have if Matt sang it. Tai was grateful that the song helped calm her. Then he just held her there, savoring the warmth of a long overdue embrace._  
_

_Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Ever the same..._

"Come with me…to America." He whispered. She lifted her head only to be kissed on the forehead.

She smiled at him and answered, "I'll go with you anywhere…"

* * *

Matt finished the song, his heart, too, felt relieved. He looked at he people around him. The guys nodded to him in support and the girls smile at him in approval. He smiled weakly them. Mimi, who was sitting beside him, laid a gentle hand on his arm, "You did the right thing...for once."

Matt raised his brows, "For once...?"

Mimi chuckled, "Yep...for once..."

* * *

**Friends share bonds that bind them for life**

**Siblings share bonds that allows them to support one another in times of hardship**

**Comrades share bonds that could save their lives in battle**

**But all of these are nothing...**

**For love binds two people to overcome any of those and more**

**Love forms a bond between two people that could last for eternity**

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this pointless story...-sighs- I should really get a life if I continue writing stuff like these but then I needed to get it out of head so I could continue my other stories. Ja! 

RxR!


End file.
